The Smell of Love and Flowers?
by Yamanaka-Kayla-Chan
Summary: "There's no meaning in a flower,unless it bloom's" is what she always said, i never understood what she was talking about, until now that is..   Chapters still being added! Review please!
1. Secret Romeo

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does!  
p.s. this is my first story, it may not be that good.

_**Chapter one: Mysterious Romeo**_

_"There's no meaning in a flower,unless it bloom's" is what she always said, i never understood what she was talking about, until now that is.._

_My name is Inuzuka Kiba, and my companion here is Akamaru, right buddy? "woof woof arp!"_  
_and this is my story on how i came to fall in love with one miss Yamanaka Ino._

_This may sound cliche' but it was one hot morning, which is quite normal for Konohagakure,a few years ago when me and the rest of the Konoha 12 were at the academy. I was taking Akamaru for a walk threw the park, when i saw a small blond girl picking flowers._

**_-Flashback-_**  
_A young Ino was picking some hibiscus, red camelia and yellow cameilia flowers which mean in Hanakotoba (Japanese flower language) gentle, in love and longing._

_She didn't seem to notice us, until Akamaru went up behind her and started licking her._  
_Come to think of it, he's always liked her smell, but then again.. so have i,_  
_i just never would of admitted it at the time._

_She yelped, and fell backwards, i went to go catch her, i swear! I just kinda got hooked on her chest bindings, and rolled down the hill with her, ehe.._  
_after that i'll never forget the first thing she said to me._  
_"GET OFF ME YOU SMELLY MUTT!" - she screamed. Well i guess it wasn't the most romantic thing that could be said, but from then on, i knew i was hooked._  
_On her smell, her eyes, her voice, her mouth, just her.._  
_**- End of flashback **-_

Yes that was the defining moment of our "bark bark wooof!" .. Okay MY anonymous relationship, but i swear she will be mine! not that i'd admit that to loudly either..  
at least at the moment Now on with the story.

"It's quite cold today huh billboard brow?" - a beautiful blond stated,

"Yeah it is actually.. piglet!" - teased a gorgeous emerald eyed woman .

"WHAT'D I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME A PIG, JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR MASSIVE FOREHEAD!" - Screamed the blue eyed kunoichi

"SHUT IT INO-PIG!" - Yelled the fuming pink haired kunoichi. As Sakura Haruno finished her insult they both fell over laughing remebering the fued they had as young acadamy students,all the way up to their teenage years.  
Ino Yamanaka sighed they looked at eachother and started laughing again.

"So..Ino" - Sakura said. "Yes billb..Sakura?" - Ino replied trying not to giggle at her old nickname Ino had given to her,

"Who are you interested in now-a-days?" - asked Sakura

"Well i think i like.."

Just as Ino was about to finish her sentence a rambunctious shinobi made his way toward Ichiraku's.

"Ohayou,Sakura-chan.. Ino-chan!" - Said the new member of ANBU

"Warrf yip!" - Akamaru say's as he ran over to go cuddle and lick Ino's face

"ahahaha Ak..Akamar..AKAMARU STOP IT! geez, i'm going to smell like Kiba! No offense to you though Akamaru!" - giggled Ino as she blushed.

"Thank's Ino-PIG,I'll remember that!" - Kiba teased

"EXCUSE ME YOU SMELLY MUTT?" - Screamed Ino

"aha just like old time's eh?" as he thought to himself how much he missed that pet-name (no pun intended).

But as soon as he finished his statement on the past, he felt himself flying and a sharp numbing pain under his chin.  
"AHH WHAT THE HELL INO?" - Screamed the brown haired shinobi

" Poor Kiba! Was that completley necassary Ino?" - Asked Sakura grinning, "Well you want to know who i like and i don't want dogboy to know plus he called me pig,  
and i can barley tolerate it when you say it so.. yes, yes it was" - Ino said with a massive grin well giggling

"Okay then who is it flower girl?" "Well, he's quite amazing actually, and sexy, plus his smell kinda turns me on, but he's lazy and doesn't take initutive either" "Ohh he sounds almost not your type." - Asked Sakura confuesed at the last two characteristics. "Sakura if you knew him like i did, you'd want him too!, I promise!" Ino said blushing "Oh fine then who is this handsome stranger?" Sakura asked anticipating Ino's romeo.  
All of a sudden "INO-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!" - Shouted Kiba Inuzuka "Shit! I need to go, he's even more hotheaded than i am!" - Ino said as she gracefully bounded away.

"Sakura what was that about?" Kiba asked as Akamaru tried to trace Ino's smell  
"Uhh, I'm not to sure Kiba, why don't you go find out?" Sakura stuttered trying to keep the real reason secret  
"YEAH GREAT IDEA SAKURA-CHAN! SEE YA! Come on Akamaru!" _"waarf yip bark yip yip!"_

_**Later:**_  
Hours past as Ino was sitting on her bed thinking of anything and everything that crossed her mind, sure she liked him, but she would never know what to do if she we're with him.. Or what would happen if she were to leave him. As she carefully compromised every situation going threw her head, her thoughts turned toward a different shinobi, but for her it felt right since they we're in the acadamy for them to be together, she though about these two handsome shinobi as she drifted to sleep.

**_Okay so this is my first chapter please review!_**  
**_Next chapter should be longer these will be posted weekly to bi weekly okay ?_**  
**_Oregato ^_^ Yamanaka-Kayla-Chan 3_**


	2. Unforgettable Juliet

**_- You say it this time Ino!_**  
**_Ino: Fine but only once?_**  
**_-hmm..Sure whatever you say  
Ino: Yamanaka-Kayla-Chan DOES NOT own naruto Masashi Kishimoto does there you happy?_**  
**_- Arigato Ino-Chan ^_^ On with the story!_**

**Oh By The Way My Glorious Readers!**  
_Italics = Flashback/Dream/Narration _  
Non-italics_ = present time_

**Chapter 2: Unforgettable Juliet**

That night Ino and Sakura, pretty much had the same dream

_There was a massive castle, having a small bit of a resemblence to the hokage tower,_  
_Ino was sitting on the stone window sill, with her foot dangling over the edge._  
_She was in nightwear, with her hair tied up blowing in the cloudless night, with a beautiful open sky._  
_It felt as if she was waiting for something, or someone._  
_She hears the door creak open, as she looks over her shoulder, she see's a figure, it belongs to a man._  
_As soon as he enter's the room she feels like she's known him for centuries,_  
_she walks up to him to remove the mask he wears over his face, _  
_but as soon as she touches him everything fades to black.._

_As Sakura is sitting at her vanity listening to the night crickets playing there tune,_  
_with the night owls "hooo" she's brushing her bubblegum pink hair, _  
_when she hear's a hiss carried threw the air._  
_Theres no wonder who it might be for the one she loved is lost._  
_She wonders threw the castle to find a gentleman trying to make his way to a room,_  
_a room with a purple door he says, so she guides his way._  
_She opens the velvet colored door seeing her beautiful friend Ino sitting on her window sill and slowly turns to walk away._  
_She's following the hissing she hears, whether friend or foe, she get's to the basement and opens the door,_  
_wondering as why she hears a voice call that sounds sickenly familier to her.._

That morning Ino awoke to the smell of fresh air,flowers and something odd..  
_'Is that bacon?'_ She wondered to herself as her eyes fluttered open to reveal sky blue orbs.  
As soon as she opened her eye's, her door opened aswell,  
"INO WAKEY WAKEY, Training time you troublesome woman!" Shikamaru announced.

"NOOO SHIKA,PLEASE FIVE MORE MINUTES!"

"Ino,Asuma-Sensei sent me to wake you up, and he was going to wake up chouji"

"Chouji won't wake up unless there is a large breakfast waiting for him, and me!"  
_(Ino has far given up her whole diet craze after Sasuke left,Shikamaru always reassured  
her that she looked fine the way she is, and eventually she got over the infatuation with Sasuke)  
_  
Shikamaru finally went up to her bed whilst mumbling something about women being troublesome and ripped off her covers,  
as an instant grin grew to his face, along with a slight blush.

_'This is better than sexy jutsu!...,No Shika..keep your cool, DAMNIT she's beautiful!'_  
As Ino was wondering what he was grinning at,  
she looked down and realized she had fallen asleep only in her lacey purple bra and pantie set.

**"SHIKAMARU GET OUT NOW YOU BAKA!"** she screamed out of embarassment, Shikamaru chuckled to himself,  
and walked out of the room, only for it to be captured in his mind in her lacey glory .

Sakura awoke covered in cold sweat, "That dream was too fucking real! I'm so SICK of these nightmares!"  
As she gets ready to go train with Lady Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha.  
As she's walking down the street to the hospital she hears a annoyingly famillier voice

- "SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! WAIT UP SAKUUURRRAAAA-CHHAAANNN!"

- The blonde man was running after her

- "Ugh, WHAT'D YOU WANT NARUTO!" - She spoke critcally.

- "I wanted to know if you wanted to come to Gaara-San's celebratory gala!"

_'Ugh he sounds eager for the Kazekage-Sans Gala, i think i know what he wants'  
_  
- "Let me guess you want me to go with you?"- She asked as she rolled her eyes.  
- "NO, i have Hinata-Chan for that!" - _She noticed his cheeks tinged red as he said this_.

_'So they're finally together hm, but he'll always love me mhm' _- she thought as a grin started to form on her face.

- "..Yeah she's waaay better than you Sakura-Chan! She doesnt hit me, and she's cute.."

**_Inner Sakura: Did he just say i'm NOT CUTE?  
_**  
As Sakura was stuck on her inner, they stopped walking and by this time,  
Naruto noticed her skin turning red and steam actually erupting from her ears!

- "..uhh Sa-Saa-Sakuraaa..chan?" Naruto asked worridly  
- "Naruto, did you just say..i'm _not_ cu-cute?"

- "NO NO Sakura-Chan!, I'm just saying Hinata-Chan is waaaay cuter!"

By then Naruto realized he should've literally stuck his foot in his mouth.

- "NARUTO!"  
- "SAKURA-CHAN NOO!"  
- "#($&%$, NARUTO !#"

As Kiba was slowly making his way to Konoha's flower shop,  
"I'm finally gonna ask Ino, if this all goes well you'll have her to sniff and lick all the time!"  
"woof arf yip bark yip!"  
He was planning on asking her to the Kazekage-Sama's Gala, _He didn't tell Akamaru that they were_  
_going to take bath's yet, Telling him now would mean he'll be hiding for that entire week._

He was about seven steps from the door, and saw Shikamaru walking towards the door aswell,  
- "Konnichiwa Shikamaru.."

-"Good evening Kiba.."

As they both struggled to be the first one in the door, Akamaru slipped in and noticed her mom was working for her today,  
"Rrrr Woof Grr YIP!"  
At that both Shikamaru and Kiba fell threw the door entrance for Ino's mom to look up  
"Hello Shikamaru!, and Kiba...?"  
-"Hello -San" The both said simutainiously.  
"Uhh Ino's in her room.. if you wanted to see her.. boy's?"  
They both bowed "Arigato -San"  
As that was said they both went around to the house bolted in the front door.

_**-Meanwhile-**_  
As Naruto tried getting his head unstuck out of the ground from that near fatal punch,  
Sakura was storming away, _'UGH that baka naruto! First that stupid nightmare and then him!'_  
She trudged the rest of the way to the hospital.  
As she was almost at the hospital door's she ran into a certain shinobi coming in gruesomely injured,  
he accidently dropped his Headband she saw the village hiddan in the sand's symbol.

_**-Back at Ino's-**_  
They went to run up the stairs,but instead they ran into one familieur figure.  
- "OH! Arigato Inoichi-Sama !" they both stuttered,  
They stood there for a good five minutes until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs,  
- "Daddy what's all the noise?" as they Inoichi,Kiba,Shikamaru,Akamaru and..Ino locked eye's

_**~Okay so this is end to this chapter, next chapter i'm introducing two more couples,**_  
_**hmm, what'd you think Shikamaru's doing there? ehehe Cliffhangers3**_  
_**Please Review ARIGATO!**_  
_**Love Yamanaka-Kayla-Chan! ^_^ ~**_


	3. Who art thou, is thyne romeo?

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto!**_  
_**Now this chapter is gonna get a new couple, well two, but it won't really "spice up" until later OR until i get more REVIEWS. **_  
_**& this story doesn't really follow the Manga nor the Anime, again this is why you need to review!**_  
_

She was in the training grounds from dawn till dusk, improving her skill's.  
As she was gathering her things, she felt a sudden gust of wind, as it seemingly felt like it had traveled up her spine.  
It instantly made her shiver.  
"Arigatou, Hyuuga Hinata" She heard as the wind rushed past her, she instantly pulled out her kunai ready to defend her self from the mysterious voice,  
she felt the wind creep up her spine "BYAKUGAN", looking around she saw a heavy chakra signature,  
"oh-h Arigato.." before she finished her sentence she felt the prescence right behind her..  
She gasped "Hello Kazekage-Sama."

Sakura ran into the hospital to aid the critically wounded sand-nin,  
as he was put in his room, Tsunade-Sama walked into the room looking like all hell as broken lose,  
"Did you find out what happened to him!" "No Lady Tsunade", the masked ANBU member said  
"SAKURA COME HERE NOW!" "HAI!"- she shouted! "Yes Tsunade-Sama?" "I am going to take care of this man.. but"  
She paused, "Your going to be his escort, you cannot let anything happen again to Kankuro-San, Got it?"  
"HAI! "  
It was hour's before Kankuro awoken, but just as she promised Sakura was right by his side,  
" Kankuro-San, Would you like a glass of mizu?" she asked politely,"Go make me food woman."  
She looked at him bewildered, just as inner Sakura came out_ 'Who in the HELL does he think he is?'_  
She sent daggers to him threw her eyes "Ex-cuse..me?" he looked at her and looked down.  
"Didn't i just tell you to go make me food?" he looked smug, "Go make it yourself you ass."  
He looked at her confused, "Oh i know what you want, i'll give you a kiss, then you'll make me food.. right?"  
By this point she had steam coming out of her ears as her face slowly turned red.  
"I.. don't think so" she said trying to be as respectful as she could to this moron.  
"Come-on baby!" he said as he slowly but weakly pulled up his shirt,  
as soon as it was up to about mid abdomen he looked over "Baby do you wanna help me.."  
He looked up and noticed the door closing "..with the rest?".  
Sakura was so gone to talk with Tsunade.

-back at Ino's house-

"Oh, heh, Hey Ino." Shikamaru and Kiba said, and Ino just looked at them weirdly, "Dad what's going on?"  
"Well i was just stopping these boy's from racing upto your room like bat's out of hell."  
Akamaru slipped past them and ran up the stairs "rrrruuuf, yip!" she giggled "I missed you to akamaru"  
She looked at the boys still frozen at the stairs "You guy's can come up.. if you want?"  
Shikamaru had a smug look on his face, "I can come back when Kiba's gone, I'm sure your conversation will be.. very interesting"  
he looked at Kiba "To say the least."  
"Okay well talk to you later Shika!" she looked at Kiba, "come-on up!" she looked joyus.  
She forgot she was still in her lace pantie set, "So what'd you want Kiba?" she said while she slipped off her housecoat "Well i just wanted.." The housecoat hit the floor.

Shikamaru was walking around waiting for Kiba to get rejected so he could go talk to Ino,  
then he felt a subtle touch on his shoulder.  
"Hello, Shika-Kuuun" He looked wide eyed, he remembered that vixen, the first time he was going to ask out Ino at the chuunin exams last year, that woman, was being all flirty and wouldn't leave him alone,  
so Ino thought that they were dating.  
"Leave me alone Temari." she got infront of him "Awh Shika-Kun didn't you miss me?" he sighed "Nope."  
She had a slight tint of anger in her eyes "Oh why not Shika?" 'damnit she's so troublesome'  
he looked down at her face, "What'd you want?" she smirked "well since it's the Kazekages ball, the Hokage set me up with.."  
he rollled his eyes "a babysitter?" her face tinged red, "NO! an escort" as she winked at him"  
_'this is going to be so damn troublesome_'

_

_**More chapter's coming up soon , **_  
_**and do you smell that? because im pretty sure i smell a Lemon, somewhere in the next couple chapters :D **_  
_**Arigatou Yamanaka-Kayla-Chan ^_^**_


End file.
